


Stay With Me

by RedLights



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of happy scenes with jamie and claire. may develop a plot later on, who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

I blinked slowly awake most mornings, the sun lifting me from sleep as it rose. Jamie had usually been up for hours by the time I was dressed - how he got enough rest after our activities to wake before dawn was a mystery to me - and his vigor in attending to his duties as laird always brought a smile to my face.

  
But today was Sunday, and Jamie insisted that it was a day of rest, ignoring Jenny's insistence to the contrary. He was a warm, solid weight next to me, chest rising and falling in the comforting rhythm I had grown used to.

  
We'd fallen asleep curled together as usual, quilts pulled up over our naked forms. My legs were tangled in his, and I lifted my foot to draw a toe up the side of his calf, watching the muscles tighten. He was waking up, then.

  
Suddenly his hand gripped my leg and hitched it up to his thigh, and I nestled closer to him, hips pressing into the small of his back. "Good morning, you," I whispered into his neck, placing a small kiss on the soft skin just below his ear. His fingers tightened on my thigh and he made a small noise in the back of his throat, his eyes still shut against the morning light but his body very much awake. I brought a hand around to stroke his half-hardened length, which came to full attention at my touch, and he moaned quietly.

  
“Mmm, and a very good morning to you as well, Sassenach.” Jamie turned over to lay on his back and I straddled him so he could sheath himself inside me. Jamie made a noise of contentment as he thrust into me. “Feels like coming home,” he murmured into my neck.

  
“It is,” I responded, tilting my hips to meet him with each stroke. “I'm your home.” He smiled, that dazzling, angelic, blissful smile, and I kissed him.

We didn't make it to breakfast until nearly ten that morning.


End file.
